Three things I love about you
by HereComesSharm
Summary: Thalia's back and she's making Annabeth pay for last summer's blind dates and revolting pranks - she's setting her up on Disaster Date. Can Annabeth last every minute of the one hour? Based on MTV's Disaster Date. AU. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Three things I love about you**

**Prologue**

Thalia knocked impatiently on the front door. The door was a polished and gorgeous white and had a pretty "home sweet home" sign hanging on it. Tiny plastic blue birds sat on the top of the wooden sign and little white daisies decorated the sign where the words ended.

"Just come in, the door's unlocked," a distracted, muffled voice greeted Thalia. She rolled her electric blue eyes in response and shoved a black strand of hair away from her pretty face. She knew who it was. Thalia put her hand on the golden handle bar and pushed the door open.

"You could've told me about that earlier, you know," Thalia grumbled glumly, dumping her bulky pack on the floor against the white washed walls. It weighed a ton and she was relieved to be free from it. She folded her arms and looked at her younger brother, Jason, savagely.

"Well sorry sis," Jason groaned nonchalantly. He was holding a Lay's extra large pack of extra salty potato chips and slouching lazily on the golden brown couch. He had electric blue eyes just like Thalia's, except they were fixated at the TV which was playing Tokio Hotel on MTV.

"You never change, Jason," Thalia chided unhappily. She had to somehow find a way to steal the TV away when Jason wasn't looking. That was her plan. "I've been away for weeks and this is how you greet your sister?"

"Come on, sis. Five minutes?" he pleaded, lifting up his five fingers.

"Jason."

"Until the break?"

"JASON." She snapped curtly. Thalia was getting impatient. She stretched her arms out expectedly. "Where's my hug?"

Jason pursed his lips tightly and tossed the remote off his lap and to the side of the couch. He stood, eyes still glued to the flashing screen. The TV was his drug. Jason sighed and took a deep and heavy breath out and straightened his sexy black V neck tee. "You never change, _sis_." He reluctantly embraced his sister and fidgeted relentlessly while she took the time to savour the moment.

"I missed you, little brother," Thalia admitted, patting his cheeks playfully. Yes, he got on her nerves at times, but he was the one person she could be proud of. He was her handsome, over achieving brother, despite his gruesome couch potato nature. She let that pass.

"Hold up," Thalia broke in. Her eyes widened as she pointed at the TV screen. "Isn't that Disaster Date?"

"What?" Jason turned to look in his sister's direction. Disaster Date was on. "Oh why, yeah."

"Isn't that the show Annabeth set me up on months ago?"

Jason nodded and cringed in objection. He didn't like where this was going and shook his head. "You're not actually thinking of…"

"I think it's time I pay my best friend a little visit," Thalia announced, smiling evilly.


	2. Chapter 1  Revenge plan

**Hey everyone (:**

**Thanks for the reviews in the prologue. **

**Now I present to you, the first chapter.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Love, Sharmaine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Monday, MTV Studios, 9:30 a.m._

"Di Angelo!" Grover Underwood hooted. He fixed his black tie that was tucked underneath his smart, long-sleeved wool vest and brushed his denim jeans clean. He sat comfortably in the main office of the Disaster Date department, attending to the never ending calls and answering endless emails. Nico Di Angelo was his assistant, the dude who started the show along with him.

Sitting across him on an expensive black leather chair was messy haired Nico Di Angelo, who was reading a thick pile of schedule sheets. "Yeah, man?"

"It says there's this girl called Thalia," Grover answered while browsing through the sea of emails. That wasn't all. He still had letters, and around fifty missed calls. He had an arm up and rested his chin on it. "She wants to set her best friend up."

"Nothing new," Nico mused, slowly rubbing his chin. He walked over to Grover and read the email. "What's the big deal? We get that same shit every day."

"Big deal is, she's getting her revenge," Grover pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Revenge?" Interesting.

"She'll be here at eleven."

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Jason asked his sister as he carefully and intently watched Thalia zip up her dark brown Topshop boots. They looked nice together with her skinny jeans, except they cost a bomb. Okay, no, they looked great. She was actually pretty in those.<p>

"Out," she hinted, shooting Jason a glare and then a relaxed smile. "What? Never seen your sister in leather before?"

"Oh, well…" Jason stopped the day dreaming and mentally slapped himself awake. He felt weird. Since when did his sister grow to be so pretty? "W-wait, you're not actually going to…"

"Bye."

* * *

><p>"Di Angelo," Grover called out. "Someone's knocking. Must be Thalia." He was as usual, busily working on the scripts and answering emails. He looked around for Nico, who wasn't anywhere to be seen. Neither at the game room nor his desk. <em>Where did that bastard go to? <em>He shrugged and went to answer the door.

A gorgeous girl, probably around eighteen, stood at the door. She was clad in a long black coat and wool hat and was just taking off her black leather gloves when Grover answered the door. Her hair was black and spiky, and she had mystifying blue eyes.

"Oh, you must be Thalia," Grover greeted, smiling. He couldn't imagine a hot girl like her back stabbing her best friend. But he could use a badass on the show.

"Sorry dude I was at –" Nico called out, straightening his striped shirt while approaching the door. He stopped and stared at the girl standing at the open door. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was perfect in every way, her spiky black hair fell perfectly where she wanted it, her stare from those blue eyes sent a shiver down Nico's spine and she was just plain gorgeous. He never saw anyone like her ever in his life.

"This is Thalia," Grover reminded the dazed Nico. "We were just introducing ourselves."


	3. Chapter 2 No way, dude

**Hey guys (:**

**I'm back with a new chapter. **

**You guys must probably wondering where Percy and Annabeth is. **

**All I can say is, be patient.**

**Love, Sharmaine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Mmm okay," Thalia chortled softly to herself. The guy was obviously into her, judging from the way he couldn't take his eyes off her. It was getting creepy, because his mysterious eyes never left her sight, but it was cute, in a way. "I'm not going to hold you guys up for too long, because I know you're busy people."

"You're damn right," Grover answered, quickly showing her in. He settled her on a cushy white couch that made her butt sink all the way in. "I'll get some water." Then he left for the kitchen next door, leaving Thalia and Nico in an awkward and heart stopping face to face silence.

As much as Nico wanted to never stop staring at the pretty girl he knew nothing of, he couldn't stand the complete silence. He was not going to play the staring game. He silently watched Thalia tug on her shirt out of the corner of his eye and started to play with his own too, until he gave up. "I'll get the forms."

Grover trotted in casually with three glasses of warm water, handing one full glass each to Nico and Thalia. Nico sat on his black leather chair watching Thalia who was opposite him, already halfway through her form.

"Thanks man," Thalia said. She looked up from her form and took the glass from Grover. Thalia sighed a little when receiving the glass. The warm glass felt snug between her shivering palms. She took a slow sip while eyeing the funny staring Nico. She chuckled and said, "This is good water. You've no idea how cold it is outside."

"Sorry, the heater's a bit crazy today," Grover joked, pointing at the blinking thermostat making funny whirring noises. He landed beside Thalia on the couch with a soft "whoa" and started cussing and laughing to himself. "So for starters, you know what Disaster Date is right? Tell me you do."

"Do I look like an idiot to you?" Thalia chided, shooting Grover one of her trademark moody glares. It was usually meant to scare the guys, but all it did was made them like her for some reason. Over in London she had about five secret admirers in a month. It kind of worked on Grover though. He backed off and scooted over to Nico, who still couldn't take her eyes of her. For a pretty girl like that, she was one huge badass. Thalia smiled proudly to herself and uncapped the bronze pen Nico gave her, and continued filling up her form.

When she was done she handed the form to Nico, who looked stunned. He read through the form and his eyes widened.

"Boys?" Thalia ordered, "do me a favour, and don't be busy bodies. Just get the show done. And give me a call." She smiled, tossed her black hair over her shoulder, and made a stylish exit. All that was left was the echo from the sound of her boots on the floor and the stunned and mystified Grover and Nico.

Nico was in love.

* * *

><p>Thalia was in her car. It felt good to be in the warmth of her polished black convertible, unlike in that damn office just now. It was like an icebox in there. Thalia took off her gloves slowly and picked up her phone, which was buried in her coat pocket. She wished she could leave her hands in there forever.<p>

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Who is it?"

"It's Thalia."


	4. Chapter 3 From Percy: I got tricked

**Hey guys, **

**Damn. Sorry for the really late update. **

**But here it is anyway. Enjoy (:**

**Love, **

**Sharmaine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Monday afternoon, 12:00 p.m. _

**Percy's POV**

Twelve noon. Ringing phone on my car seat.

Did I mention how much I hate that noise? It disturbs my silence. Shit, only noon and I have to talk. I looked at my shiny screen when the old stoplight turned red. Okay, it's Grover. Not that bad. If it was another one of those girls I'd reel and stop in the middle of the driveway to look for coffee drive-thrus, if there was such a thing. I put the phone on speaker.

"Yeah, man?" I called out, focusing on the cars that started to move as the light turned green. That was quick.

"Hey dude, I need a favour," a familiar voice spoke through the speaker.

"I'm busy now, man."

"It won't take long, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I can't believe I'm finally going to see Thalia.

If I remembered correctly, Thalia left California six months ago for London. She wanted to take up Biology. The only contact I had with her was through her brother. Apparently the school only let her call family members. No letters, just calls. I seriously had a thousand things to tell her, like my breakup with Luke, my new job, my new friend, okay, just so many things.

I entered the empty house with my huge shopping bags in both hands. What a morning. First, it was that call from Thalia, then that sale at the mall. And who knew a leather bag and two coats could weigh a ton?

I dragged myself to the kitchen and grabbed a clean glass, filled it up with the warm honey drink mom left for me, and savoured the warm, sweet liquid slowly as I stood beside Dad's little traditional heater perched on the tiled kitchen floor.

Then I heard a faint knock coming from outside. Thalia was here.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"You're lucky I was around here," I mumbled grimly to Grover, who looked somewhat different today. Maybe it was that black and white tie he was wearing. "What is it?"

"Good you came to my office," Grover told me, "It's regarding the show."

I've seen Grover's show on MTV. It's that weekly show where the worst assholes play mean pranks on girls. Don't ask me how Grover actually got into this. For the record, I'm not hurting any girls. And I'm not going to meet another one like Rachel, because let me tell you, that was completely disastrous. And that wasn't on any show. That was real.

"Grover." I snapped. "Don't you guys use real undercover actors?"

"But I thought you could help cut some costs," he protested, making a horrible puppy dog face. "Plus, the girl's friend's pretty hot. You should've seen Nico."

"But I'll go out with the girl. Not her friend." So the friend looks like a babe and _bam_, my blind date is too? Nah, I don't think so. Life doesn't work that way.

"Come on, Percy," Grover pleaded. He slapped me on the back. "You're my buddy. I've done stuff for you before."

"Mmmmm, I don't have a choice, right?"

I looked at Grover and sighed, dreading the day I had to help some girl I didn't even know the name of.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**Don't forget to review. (:**

**Sharm.**


	5. Chapter 4 From Annabeth: I got tricked

**Hey, hey.**

**So I won't be able to update the whole of next week. I'm going for camp. **

**So I thought I should make it up with an early update (:**

**Bear in mind that I'll never abandon my stories. **

**Happy reading!**

**Love, Sharmaine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

My heart skipped a beat. What if Thalia wasn't Thalia anymore? What if there was an awkward silence? The questions flooded my mind crazily as I hurriedly settled my half finished cup down on the dining table, straightened my warm sweater and did my messy winter static hair in five seconds straight. My hand touched the door knob and I felt my fingers tingle. Was I that nervous or was it just cold? I decided on the latter, cause I'm Annabeth and I don't fear anything.

"Thalia, is that you?" I whispered, slowly peering out of the door. Okay fine, I was feeling a little shy at the time. But don't blame me.

"Thalia, it is you!"

"I missed you Wise Girl."

Before my lips could form another word, Thalia sandwiched me between her arms and didn't let go for the next one minute. She embraced me faster than I could think of a word. The warmth of her hug spread to my body and enveloped me. I smiled a bit, also because she smelled a little like sweet and ripe strawberries.

"So what's going on?" She asked, nosily poking around the house. She seemed to be searching for something, but ditto.

Oh.

"I uh, broke up with him," I admitted, looking down at my toes. I felt a little sore about the whole Luke thing. "Too much to handle, I guess."

Thalia eyed me and creepily rubbed her chin. She paused for awhile, and pressed her palms against my cheek.

"Good girl."

I looked up and gaped. I wasn't expecting that. I thought I'd get another hug, or an awwww, like she always did when I was feeling not so good.

I laughed. "What?"

"You'll see," she chuckled slyly.

"Umm, what?"

"Shut up."

**Percy's POV**

Okay, so I get home, I eat, I shower and I think of ways to annoy this… "hot girl". Hmm. Sounds pretty easy to me.

I unlocked my door while studying the form Grover gave to me just now in the office. The blanks were filled with beautiful, manuscript penmanship like it came from a queen. It was extraordinarily pretty, yeah, but wait until you saw what this "Thalia" wrote.

_PLEASE FILL IN THE BLANKS ACCORDINGLY_

_THREE THINGS YOUR FRIEND HATES:_

_That's easy. One, damn it, spiders. _

_Two, bastards, bitch. _

_Three, wimps. So get on with it. _

_OTHER(S): *Note to hot guy: She's a fighter, so you might wanna watch out for your ass. That cleared, have a nice date. Love, Thalia._

I looked up from the form.

Interesting.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Spit it out, Thalia Grace," I insisted impatiently, tugging on her sleeve madly. Her cleanly ironed shirt was getting all crumpled and crinkly, but still she refused. "Oh I know you're hiding something. You are, aren't you?"

She fixed her arms tightly on my shoulder and eyed me suspiciously.

"You reeaaaaally wanna know?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Thalia."

"You reeaally reeeeaaaally wanna know?" She folded her arms.

"THALIA!"

"Okay okay," Thalia surrendered with her palms up, falling onto the sofa lazily, "so you do wanna know."

"I'm getting really tired of this," I groaned, fixing a stare at her. "Just tell me already. Please?"

"I'll fix you a deal."

"Anything." I was desperate.

"Promise me that you'll agree to whatever I say."

I smirked. "Easy peasy. Deal."

"Deal." Thalia and I shook hands on it and did our pinky promise thing.

"Well?"

"See I thought you might wanna go out," Thalia began slowly, "with this guy, really sweet, really gorgeous, like on a.."

"Thalia? Tell me I didn't just agree to a stupid blind date," I cussed.

"You didn't just agree to a stupid blind date," she teased. I grabbed a pillow from the side of the sofa and flung it at her. She was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>I made this chapter funny. (: <strong>

**I hope it was. If it was, press the review button.  
><strong>

**Thanks lots guys!**


	6. Chapter 5 Deja vu

**So I thought of making this chapter longer after reading the reviews I've been getting.**

**But unfortunately, I was chased to bed by dear daddy, so I had to stop halfway.**

**This was supposed to reveal more, but oops, I had to settle with a cliffy ending. Sorta.**

**I won't be updating from Monday to Friday, cos of -sxtzrmtzxxzritzz- camp. **

**Enjoy the last of me before I challenge myself in the outdoors. (:**

**Love,  
>Sharmaine <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Wednesday afternoon, 4:45 p.m., MTV studios_

"Get the cameras Di Angelo," Grover Underwood urged impatiently, naughtily slapping the slow moving Nico De Angelo on his butt. "Oops."

Nico made a face. "Ummm, ow?"

"Come on pretty boy," Grover signaled, helping him with the door. They had about five huge cameras and three full bags of equipment with them, and Nico looked like an obese penguin carrying only a couple of those bags. He sighed. "We've got a _big_ day ahead of us."

Nico struggled with getting the straps on his shoulder and bit his lip. He was turning red. "Hey, it would be nicer if I got some help here you know."

Grover tried not to laugh. "Right, sorry buddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

It's like prom night all over again.

Don't get me started on that.

I studied my bed and sighed. I didn't want to do this, but Thalia got me. I didn't even know how I fell prey to her.

Okay, dress, shoes, hair. God, everything's not in place that I wonder if I'm even Annabeth. I'm not usually like that.

So I've got this pretty velvet black tube dress that stops a palm above my knee, lying on the bed. And I've got a metallic strapped maxi dress, which I've got the perfect shoes for. But then again, they'd be covered by the hem. Urgh.

**Percy's POV**

It's like prom night all over again.

Ah, those good old days.

I'm glad to be free of those days. I was a pathetic loser then, no girls, no grades, nothing. The closest I came to a date on prom night was this girl in 8th grade. I saw her couple of times at school. The only thing I remember about her was that perfect blond hair.

She dumped her date, so to speak. But ironically, she was the one crying in the corner. Okay, I took pity on her because she was beautiful. But I didn't even know her name.

I looked at myself in the mirror and surprised myself with how much I've grown over the years. I was no longer that scrawny messy haired boy I used to be. I was a fit, grown man.

I was dressed not that shabbily, actually, in an expensive black suit I did not know the origin of. Matched with that was my black sneakers. I would've have never dared to dress like that in the 8th grade.

I took one last look and smiled. I'm ready.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise it'll be longer when I get back. <strong>

**So do review! **


	7. Chapter 6 Goodbye little me

**Hey guys, **

**So I did this when I was exhausted, so no judging alright?**

**It is slightly longer, but will be even longer in future, I promise. **

**Anyway, please tell me how it was.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Annabeth waltzed prettily over to the mirror and studied her hair. She gave it a little tap on the sides and sighed. She had no idea why she was going on this date, but she had to look her best.

She always looked like a princess on every date, and that wasn't going to change any time now. As she picked up a silver grey brush on the nearby dresser and started brushing her beautiful golden curls, she winced at how "amazing" this was going to turn out.

She chuckled while running through the strands of her hair carefully. "I'm probably going to be stuck with another nose picker loser, I bet," she mumbled. The brush stopped going through her hair smoothly at a small bunch of tangled hair. The pain made Annabeth cringe. "Or an asshole like Luke."

The memories pained her and she slammed the brush down on the dresser and shuffled her way out of the room.

"I'm coming," Annabeth muttered to her Dad, Mr. Chase. He stood by the stairs and admired his grown up little girl in the pretty silver maxi gown she was clothed in. She sighed and made a face when she saw the heels that rested on the carpet. They looked like something that came out from the eighties. "Dad, you must be kidding if you want me to wear those embarrassing heels."

"You sure you'd be alright?" He questioned, still doubtful. "Guys are baddies." He didn't know about the whole blind date fiasco, thus the immaturity.

Annabeth grinned at her Dad's unforgettable silliness. "Dad, it's a date, not a war call."

"I still don't think it's –"

"Safe enough for me? That's what you always say Dad," Annabeth pointed out, putting an arm on his shoulder. "But I come home in one piece, strangely." She joked, patting her worried old man. She waited at the open door for another stupid reply but got a "Sure, you're old enough" to her surprise.

He closed the door behind him and walked slowly up the stairs to finish up undone paperwork. That threw Annabeth off a little, but she shook it off and hurriedly put on her four inch heels.

* * *

><p>"And where do you think you're going young man?" Sally Jackson questioned sternly, holding a greasy glove in one hand and wiping the sweat off her forehead with her apron. She sighed as she studied Percy's peculiar outfit. "I told you I'd be making your favourite blue pie for dinner."<p>

"I'm going to piss off a girl."

"What? What girl? I'm not going to have you bully any girls Mr. Jackson," Sally interrogated, scanning Percy. Her pie was already halfway baked and the oven clock was ticking. "And why are you dressed like….what's his name again?"

"Ah, one of those sitcom guys who can barely dress well," Percy finished, nodding with his eyes half closed. He wondered why his mom even thought they looked good. Moms, sigh. He shook his head and ran through his hair with his fingers. "Look mom, I really got to go, save the pie for Paul, and I'll be back in no time."

"But Percy –"

"See ya, mom." He saluted and marched off, putting on his leather jacket while waiting for the lift to arrive. "It's going to be a long night."

_Ding! _The lift was here. Percy walked in and pressed close. The doors were about to shut, but Sally rushed to the lift door, her tied up ponytail swinging back and forth madly and said, "I just wanted to say that you look handsome." She beamed proudly as she admired her grown up young man in the sexy black suit and converses. "Just put on some decent shoes next time, dear."

Percy flashed his mother a charming smile in return and let the lift doors close between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"Is this it?" I whispered to myself, looking up at the restaurant in front of me. It had a bigass glass door, golden handle bars, and was decorated like an ancient Greek museum. Pretty solid stuff if you asked me. If this was where I was going to be dining for the night, I'd gladly accept.

I heard whispers from a smaller and partially hidden door at the side. "_Percy_!"

Okay, the voice clearly came from a dude. But how the hell did this dude know my name? I glared at the talking darkness.

"Who's there, and why have you come?" I demanded, fixing my eyes on where the voice came from.

I heard more whispers. One word even sounded a little like "obtuse". What the hell is "obtuse"?

"Get in here, don't be a joke."

Creepy, that sounded like Grover.

Oh wait, it is Grover.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and did I survive the outdoors?<br>**

**I came back in one piece. (: **

**Love, **

**Sharmaine **


	8. Chapter 7 Disaster no more

**Hey guys,**

**So I spent two hours on this. (:**

**I hope that pays off well. Enjoy reading. Sorry if it's a little late, though.**

**Love, **

**Sharmaine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Percy's POV**

"Dude, get your arms off me," I moaned, trying to push Grover's arms off me. I looked at my crumpled sleeve and knitted my brows. "Come on man, the shirt is new, give it a break."

Grover rolled his eyes and released me with a push. My shirt looked like it just came out of a washing machine. It was completely ruined, thanks to him. For a skimpy boy with a bad haircut and a bad case of acne, I never knew he had that in him. I was pretty amazed.

"Well, I _had_ to get you in here before you blew up the whole thing. What if she arrived when you were staring at the door out there, admiring the pretty golden handles?"

"She wouldn't, it's still early."

"You never know." Grover rubbed his chin. "Have I ever told you about Juniper?"

"Not now. Please."

When I was done with persuading Grover not to start his stories, I took a look at where I was at.

I was standing in the middle of a funny looking room. I even forgot I was in a restaurant. Grover and Nico glared at me while trying not to laugh. They looked at me as though they wanted to give me a big slap right there. And a wedgie. Evil boys.

There were professional cameras surrounding the four corners of the little room, and portable flat screen TVs set up against the wall. I guess those would screen my horrible artworks later. You know, in a way, it was pretty cool.

Grover cleared his throat and looked at me. "So, um, you ready to piss off this chick?"

I chuckled evilly. "Hell yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

"Thalia, get your arms off me," I whined, partially amazed at the strength my best friend had. No matter how much I tried, nothing was futile. "My dress costs a bomb, you know. I'm not going to have you tear it when I have to wear it. And especially when we're in the middle of this place."

Ah, you must probably be wondering what I'm doing here. See, Thalia had this sudden intelligence and audacity in her. That's why I landed up here, being pushed down the street by my desperate best friend for a blind date I did not know why I even agreed to. Smart Annabeth. Great going. But actually, for a girl like Thalia, I never knew she had that in her.

"You're going to be late for your date, diva," Thalia panted, barely even talking.

I was tiring her out. "Not on my watch."

"But on mine, hell yeah," she snapped, struggling to push me, still. "I'm not going to have you screw up your first blind date."

"Please, it isn't my first." I rolled my eyes at that shallow comment of hers. "Who do you think I am?"

"Well it's the first blind date I've succeeded in setting you up on," she smirked. Her eyes glowed. They looked pretty evil. Okay, there was something about Thalia's grin that was just plain freaky here. She looked like a mix between…. never mind, I can't remember that name. "You should give me a little win, you know?"

Now she looked desperate. Apart from the fact that she was kind of choking, she was practically begging me.

When Thalia finally let go, I paused and looked at where we stopped.

Huh. Huge door.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

_Lights, camera and action_.

You know, in those behind the scenes the directors practically scream that line. But over here in this "hidden" office, you'd need a mega phone to make out what Grover was saying. Yeah, it was that soft. And I was going to be working under conditions like that the whole evening. Tense.

"Percy!" Grover broke in. "She's here, Annabeth's here."

I was studying some notes Nico gave me earlier. He got it from his past experiences on the show. Honestly, I didn't know why I was even studying his notes, because Grover told me that half the time on every show, all Nico did was laugh at the sad, sad plight of these girls.

I think you know why he never gets the ladies.

Anyway, I've got to go check this girl out. It's show time.

"So you know what to do right?" Grover droned. "Tell me you do."

"Relax man, I've got it covered."

"You're going to go out there, say hi to her like as though you're on any old date. And then –"

"– Grover, relax. Spiders, bastards, wimps. Easy peasy," I assured, putting an arm on Grover's shoulders. He looked less tense.

The door opened. Grover brushed off my arm and burst into a grin. A girl with stunning electric blue eyes and beautiful black hair stood at the door and stared. I don't exactly know what she was staring at, but something tells me that it was me. She closed the door behind her hastily.

"Sorry, I just had to watch everything from the screen," she admitted, cutely blushing. "That would be priceless. Plus, I knew you guys would be here."

She gestured towards me while looking at Grover and Nico. "And I suppose that's Annabeth's date?"

I nodded and smiled. I couldn't help but notice that she seemed to shiver a little. Eh, good or bad? I minded my manners still.

"Percy Jackson at your service."

"Thalia Grace," she said, shaking my hand. "Now get out there, Annabeth's not going to be happy."

"Exactly," I told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

My best friend just disappeared. My date's not showing. You can probably say that tonight's the worst night of my life.

Well, at least, until he showed up.

* * *

><p><em>The restaurant, 8:00 p.m.<em>

Percy opened the doors and approached the table. A girl with the most beautiful blonde curls sat at the table. She poked around the restaurant impatiently and shook her legs angrily. He took a deep breath before managing a sentence.

"Hey," Percy called out to Annabeth over her shoulder. "You must be Annabeth."

Annabeth turned to face her worst nightmare. She was ready to smack Percy. But when she looked at him, the urge had settled down. Everything changed. She was looking into the most beautiful green eyes she ever saw. Percy had a breathtaking smile. His hair was a perfect black and was styled to the side.

Percy came in with no high hopes. But when he looked at her, everything changed. She had the most hypnotizing grey eyes Percy had ever looked into. She was beautiful. He felt his legs go weak and his stomach twist.

Then Percy recognized those blonde curls down her shoulder, those blonde curls that never left his head since he caught sight of her. Annabeth was the girl from the eighth grade.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Was it long enough for you guys? <strong>

**Review and tell me. (: **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Love, Sharmaine**


	9. Chapter 8 When love changes everything

**Hello there. **

**So I'm currently working on 2 stories at a time, so the updates might be a little slow. **

**But take note that I'll finish my stories no matter what. So here's Chapter 8. Enjoy.**

**Love,**

**Sharm**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth was the girl from the eighth grade. Shit.

"Ouch."

I looked around at where I was. I was on the ground in the most awkward position ever. My back felt sore and mysteriously old, sort of like Paul's back on Friday nights. Mom offered to massage that every Friday. Not a pretty sight. Part of a gold tablecloth lay on my lap and there were a couple plates and a few pairs of knives and forks beside me where my hands rested on the soft carpeted floor.

Great going, Perseus Jackson.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

I gave up on dusting the dirt off my good shirt and looked up. I was face to face with pretty grey eyes, perfect hair and lips, and neck to neck with a major heart attack. I stood at once without hesitation. You know, Grover's probably crying in that room right now. I was supposed to ruin this date for her, not the other way round. Damn those beautiful eyes.

I straightened my shirt and cleared my throat. "I'm fine. I should probably –"

"– Hey, you look familiar," she broke in. She squinted, as if trying to recall something. No, I hate it when they do that. "Have we met before?"

I paused and stopped her. "Do you know my name?"

"What? Well, n –"

"Then we haven't."

"How's that going to prove anything?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

Alone again. Is this going to keep on happening to me? Because frankly, I'm not a big fan of the waiting. On a weirder note, I'm not really sure what happened to my date. The first few minutes of my date was a freak show.

Asthma? Spasms? Seizures?

Yeah, I'm going to go with seizures. That weird position he was in was pretty self explanatory. It's funny though, how I'm looking at the huge mess he just created and feeling absolutely nothing.

There's only one reason for that. Green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"I need myself a spider, I need a spider." I breathed in and out. "A god damn spider."

Yeah, I was talking to myself in a toilet stall and sitting on a cracked and creaking toilet seat while thinking of a plan. Big deal. What happened out there was a lot worse, if you ask me. I just messed up big time in front of Annabeth Chase. The Annabeth Chase from eighth grade. The girl in the beautiful dress. The girl who got dumped.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

I still remember. It was the night of eighth grade prom. As usual, I didn't have a date. Annabeth and her date were to be Prom King and Queen. Everyone thought it was perfect, until a certain something got in the way. I happened to drop by to get some books when I overheard everything.

"Piss off," Annabeth fumed. She pushed him out of her way.

"Cool it girl," the dude said coolly. "And watch the shirt. Cost me a hundred."

"I'm sorry, I highly doubt that's possible," she continued. She was fuming. "I don't care if your shirt costs a dollar or a hundred."

"So I kissed her," he admitted, "big deal."

"You're really asking for it."

"You don't scare me, Annabeth. I've got to warn you though, don't test my patience."

With that, the only two things I heard were a loud thud and a pained groan. I knew he pushed her. Then I heard other sounds. Cries. Sobs. Her night was ruined.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

He's done, he's finally done.

"Hey, so, cleared those bowels?" I asked.

"What?"

I have to admit that he looks kind of cute when he's clueless. What's that word… ah, obtuse. "Well, you _were_ in there for a pretty long time."

"I was?"

"I've got a watch you know," I answered, lifting up my right wrist. I chuckled a little.

He cleared his throat and straightened his jacket and shirt. Then he frowned and his eyebrows were knitted together. Honestly, I couldn't figure him out. He was like an unsolvable mystery.

"Annabeth, I've got something to tell you," he said, slowly taking a seat opposite me. This time, no plates and cutlery fell. I just watched him as I waited for him to speak.

"I have to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Review.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9 Too beautiful

**Hey everyone (:**

**Before you start reading, I just wanted to tell you to go easy on Percy.**

**You'll see why. Hehe, intrigued?**

**Love, Sharmaine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Percy's POV**

I've watched Disaster Date before and at the end of every date there's this little segment that people don't normally notice because they're preoccupied with thinking about how they could've done better than the lame girl who couldn't survive that few minutes of nothing. I'm different though. The segment's interesting – a simple but juicy, describe-your-date-in-one-word Q&A.

My point? I think I need those.

So, describe my date in one word, huh?

Perfect. If you believe what I've just said, you'd be the biggest idiot on earth, well, apart from me of course. Yeah, it's official. I guess I'm asshole of the week. Maybe even year. I made the most beautiful girl in the universe feel like shit. I just blew my chance. What a night. Whoopie.

"Hey, hey, where do you think you're going?" Grover chided, painfully smacking me on the arm. There goes one arduous hour of torturous ironing. Grover knows I struggle with chores, and yet. "That back there? It was like watching a lame chick flick, Percy. Seriously."

I made a face. "Look man, you've got to stop sneaking up on me." I studied the unsightly creases on my jacket and did my best to flatten them. Unfortunately, my hands were nowhere as powerful as my iron, and the iron didn't even do that good a job. I looked up at Grover who looked sour. "And give the jacket a rest, you've no idea what I went through."

Grover paused and eyed me. Complete silence. Then his flat expression turned scary. His eyebrows crooked and he slowly clenched his fists. I've never ever seen my best friend behave that way. I tried to laugh it off but it was no use. Grover was angry. Really angry.

"I've got a show going on in there," Grover whispered firmly, approaching me with footsteps that made my stomach twist. My palms were sweaty. "You _obviously_ don't respect that, Percy."

With that, he turned and walked away in the silence I was trying to gain control of. But I was uneasy and unsure of what to say. I only managed one sentence:

"I couldn't do it. She was too beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

My dad was in his PJs and bedroom slippers when I came home. He sat by the table, faithfully working on an airplane model of his. Carefully, he placed loose parts onto the model and picked up a brush, getting ready to polish its wings. That's when he noticed me.

"Hey kiddo, you're back." He put down the brush and got up, adjusting his shirt. "How was the date?"

I cringed at his question and made a face. "Well, probably as bad as watching Twilight on a rainy day."

"You hate Twilight."

"Exactly." I faked a smile. "Whoopie."

"Told you that you should've gone with the shoes I picked," he added smugly. "Would've made the date a lot more fun."

"This isn't funny, I'm talking disaster date (Excuse the lame pun), Dad." I rolled my eyes. How could he not be taking this seriously?

"Okay, okay, I know you got all that going on," Dad comforted. "But you forgot that the majority of guys are jackasses."

"But Thalia said, but he was –" Hold it right there. Something's not right here. "Did you just swear?"

He opened his mouth but nothing came out of it. "Go to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's POV<strong>

_MTV studios, 10.30 p.m. _

"Hey, Nico De Angelo?" I whispered. He was two butt sizes away from me on the couch. Coward. We were sitting a few meters behind a really scary and silent Grover, which was totally unlike him. Nico didn't respond. He just read the scripts although he didn't really look like he was reading, he looked more like he was stalling for time. I sighed and nudged him again.

"Huh?" He signaled to himself. It took him awhile to register the fact that I was saying something to him. "You were talking to me?"

"Does it look like I've anyone else to talk to?"

"Oh, right. Yeah?"

I nodded in Grover's direction. "I think he's angry."

Nico rubbed his chin. "Percy's screwed up the whole show, of course he is."

"So what do we do now? I was so close to earning the title of first prank but damn, he had to be a cowardly hottie."

Nico suddenly looked forlorn and a little angsty.

"Um, Nico?"

"Oh." He snapped out of his daze. "Yeah, you were saying?"

"What do we do now?"

Nico smiled a reassuring smile, a rare thing. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out."

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I had a dream that night. The dream was of a different kind. It felt different than the usual dreams I dreamed every night. I didn't dream of blue waffles (no pun intended, so don't go thinking of sick things) this time. I didn't see my dream through a mist. It felt real. It was vivid.

The strangest thing? I distinctly remember someone, I'm not sure who, even though my dream was vivid, asking me this one question. _What would you do if you had a single chance to do it over? _

My question was, do what over?

* * *

><p><strong>So leave a response to Percy's question and Percy might even answer you. (:<strong>

**Kidding, it's all me. But seriously.**


	11. Chapter 10 Not just a dream

**I really really apologize for being so late. I didn't even realise it was more than 2 weeks since I last updated :O**

**Reason being I've started school. Yipee. School is killing me. Double yipee. **

**Adding on to that, writer's block has been killing me. Triple yipee. I think this will suck.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

"I don't want to watch Twilight, you can't make me…."

Yeah, yeah, I slept talked. Don't ask me why or how, because the answer is a big fat no idea. Going to sleep last night felt like heaven though. But don't even get me started on last night. Oh, last night. What happened last night again?

* * *

><p>"Annabeth," Mr. Chase whispered, pushing the door open silently. He sneaked in as quietly as possible on his tippy toes and looked at the tossed pillows on the floor and the crinkled bed sheet and shook his head in disapproval. He eyed his daughter who was still sleeping away. She made these adorable little whirring noises in her sleep. "Looks like I've got a lot of work to do."<p>

No response.

"You know, pillows are meant for your head honey, not the floor," he said, looking for the least bit of movement.

Again, no response. He frowned.

"I've got a _serious_ backache this morning."

Still no response. Then it struck him. He knew what to say. "Oh, whaddya know, Thalia's here."

True enough, Annabeth did not hesitate to shoot right up from her bed like an arrow. Her blonde hair looked like a golden overgrown forest.

"SHE'S HERE? NOW? WHAT? WHERE?" Annabeth demanded. Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, she's going to get it from me."

She jumped up at lightning speed, raced to the window and peered out of it and at the empty gates down below. Hmm, no one there. She was actually more confused than she was angry. Then she realised that her Dad did not lack intelligence. He was actually pretty smart. She turned and looked into his eyes evilly. "DAD."

Mr. Chase smirked and snapped his fingers. "Five minutes to breakfast," he announced, leaving his daughter behind to come to her senses.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Is it Thursday already? Wow.

The bright morning rays shone through the little gap between the two curtains and added light into my dim room. I didn't want to wake up this morning, but I didn't know the reason why. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, stretching my aching arms. I had no idea why I felt so drained even though it seemed like I slept for forever.

I headed downstairs to the kitchen. Mom was preparing breakfast as usual, constantly refilling Paul's milk glass as he scanned through the times and giving him little kisses. She diligently poured blue pancake batter into the pan and stacked the cooked pancakes up on a plate which I suppose was mine.

"Hey mom," I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. I nudged Paul who was completely immersed in the weather and stock market reports. He seemed to be taking down some mental notes and didn't even realise my arrival. "Morning, Paul."

"Oh, oh. Morning, Perce," Paul greeted, looking up from his papers. Well, at least he smiled.

I sat across Paul in my usual spot, anxiously waiting for the reveal, even though I already knew what it was. Mom's breakfast always came as a surprise to me, even if I knew what it was. "I know that smell," I said, sniffing the delicious of aroma of Mom's signature breakfast. "I'll take a guess. Blue pancakes?"

"You cheated. Don't think I didn't see you creeping upstairs now," Mom scolded. She chuckled warmly and handed me my plate. "Here's your prize."

I rubbed the back of my head as I put the fork into my mouth. "Hey mom, I had a dream last night."

Mom put down her glass of milk and swallowed. "Really? What kind of dream?"

She nudged Paul. "Butter?" Paul nodded and quietly read his daily dose of news as Mom helped him spread the butter. What's so interesting about the news on print? I don't get it.

Anyway, I cleared my throat. "Well, I was in this cool suit, I was at a restaurant that looked like it came out from a Greek Museum, I met the most beautiful girl I recognized from the eighth grade, I fell on the floor, I got surrounded by plates and utensils, I ruined her date, and someone asked me if I want to do it over."

Mom placed her fork down on her plate calmly and looked me in the eyes. "That's a mouthful, Percy."

I nodded in agreement. "I have no idea why my dream was so vivid though."

"I don't think that was a dream Perce," Mom began, "your suit is in the washer."

"Oh no."

She was right. Only the last part was a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Go ahead, click on the review button and rant away.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11 Strangers

**Back back back with a new (and hopefully good) chapter eleven.**

**Well, let's let the chapter do the talking, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

The morning was amazing and beautiful. The sweet chirping of the birds filled the air. The cooling wind blew past. The blue sky was pretty – Okay okay, I shall not induce the hurling. No more cliché introductions today for you my good friends. I've something important to say. Get ready for whatever you're going to read.

_Yours truly, Percy Jackson (I wish.)_

* * *

><p>Nico shuffled uneasily towards the couch and watched silently in dismay where Grover was furiously napping away. He had his black leather hat covering his snoring mouth.<p>

This had been going on for awhile now – Grover coming to the office every day without even going an inch near the computer or his files. MTV Disaster Date had officially been put on hold for almost a month now. There were rental loans to pay, bills to pay, schedules to follow, but those were frozen as well.

Nico sighed as he watched his best friend's sorry state. "Grover."

Grover shifted slightly, ignoring Nico. He obviously didn't want to be talked to at all.

"Grover," he urged again.

There was a muffled "get away" but that was it.

There was a cold silence. Nico's eyes narrowed.

"That's it," Nico said. "Get up. Now."

Grover didn't move even a bit. He was as still as a pole, stationary and unreal (not to mention cruel).

"I give up."

A sudden urge told Nico to grab Grover violently by his shirt collar and slap him awake.

Obediently, he pounded him against the nearest wall and looked him steadily in the eye. Grover cringed in pain and blinked as he tried to steady his nerves.

"What was that? You could've got me killed!" Grover screamed in horror. He struggled but was pressed beneath the strength he never knew Nico had. As far as he knew, he was just that quiet and reserved boy with an emotional issue.

"Nico," he said. "Put me down."

Nico panted ferociously as he considered the idea. His angry eyes never left Grover's. "No."

"_Put _me down."

"Why should I?"

"I'm your friend."

He hesitated but finally did with a reluctant grunt.

Grover adjusted his shirt and tie and turned towards Nico. He still couldn't believe it. What was that?

"You know," he began, "you could've told me nicely."

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"Going to school now, mom," I said, lightly patting my mother on the back. I gave her a mother-son good morning kiss on the cheek.

Mom gasped and frowned slightly. "Already?"

Paul looked away from the television which was currently screening, ahem, Glee. (Yeah yeah, my stepdad is a closet fan, don't ask why) "Your mother wanted to bake chicken pie for you."

I shrugged my shoulders as I looked on in envy. Her chicken pie was like nothing I've ever tasted. The crackling crust, the buttery base, the rich chicken stew filling, the addictive aroma – God, I've got to stop myself from drooling. The other chicken pies on the face of this earth probably taste like shit. Well, to me at least.

"You have got to be earlier next time, Mom."

* * *

><p>"Morning, morning, settle down."<p>

Percy was in his first (but not so favourite) class of the day, military history. The teacher, as kind and petite as she looked, was disappointingly boring. Seriously, are all history teachers like that? He was warm and snug in his University of California jersey and favourite seat way at the back, but wondered why he didn't bring gloves (joke). Man, that class was like a freezer.

"Now, I would like you to take out your handouts…."

"Psst," a feminine voice whispered from behind. "Psst."

Percy turned to look. Unless his eyes were playing tricks on him, he confirmed that he saw a lady. A fashionable one at that. But definitely not someone his age.

Hmm, maybe it was the hot chocolate last night.

"Pssssssst."

Percy looked again. Then he looked around. There was no one at the back but him and the lady. The lady was still there. She sat still at the corner, with an empty desk and hands. He never saw her before and clearly she was too old for school. She had dark sunglasses on, dark hair and wore a floral printed dress that touched the ground. Her chair made strange noises that sounded vaguely like hooting.

"Me," he said. "You're talking to me?"

The lady lowered her sunglasses. She fixed a firm stare on Percy. The lady had the most striking yet beautiful grey eyes.

_Now where did I see that before?_

* * *

><p><strong>You know what to do when they ask those kind of questions. <strong>

**Well duh, answer them. How? Why, review, silly!**


	13. Chapter 12 I'm sane, I really am

**Hello my good friends. It's been awhile. I apologize for not updating sooner, but here is my new chapter.**

**Quite a lot of conversations here. Enjoy it peeps.**

**By the way, for those that read my other story "You and I", I'm currently putting that on hold. I. honestly. have. no. time. to write two stories at once, so. I promise I'll finish it. If I can find time.**

**Love,**

**Sharm**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Percy Jackson?"

"Percy."

She cleared her throat and increased her volume. "_Mr. Jackson._"

The class turned quiet. Too quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Okay, so clearly I was paying this mysterious owl lady too much attention that I tuned out what the teacher was mumbling about. Besides, it'll probably be a shitload on my mind. Enough of Hitler for me today, please.

Oh wait, I didn't even pay attention from the start.

Oh well, never mind.

The owl lady I barely knew started to whisper behind my back while I finally turned around to listen to what this teacher had to say about the guy with the bad moustache.

"_I'll have a word with you later, boy._"

"Mr. Jackson," the teacher said smugly, "being the smart kid you are, can you please tell me how Hitler took over the Rhineland before the Second World War?"

_That's it, I was screwed._

* * *

><p>I knew I was going to get called back after class.<p>

"Mr. Jackson," she said sternly, "I can't have you spacing out in class all the time. You know History isn't one of your best subjects."

She was bold to tell me that, judging by how she couldn't even get a proper lesson going in the first place. Until now, I never ever knew her name. I couldn't recall her telling us and I'll never try.

"Um, Ma'am?" I raised a hand.

"Yes, Percy?"

"What's your name?" I teased.

Yeah, I was pissing her off. It was pretty damn obvious.

Her jaw tightened. "I'm being serious, Mr. Jackson," she said, "don't make me do this the hard way." She gave me a stern nod and a ferocious stare. Something tells me that I had to start fearing this lady.

"And it's Ms. Collins," she added, "just so you know."

"Ms. Collins." I triple checked that I wasn't hearing wrongly.

"Ms. Collins." She nodded in agreement.

Maybe I should tell her the truth. After all, she does have a right to know.

I cleared my throat. "See, there was this strange owl lady behind me during class – I mean I really wanted to pay attention this time but she was talking to me and distracting me and taunting me."

I paused. "In a way."

"Owl?" Ms. Collins inquired.

"Her chair was hooting."

Ms. Collins said and did nothing except look at me with this look I couldn't quite figure out. I mean, I was trying, but I couldn't. I managed to get one thing through though – she thought I was mad. Really, mad.

"Percy, do you need a nurse?" she asked groggily. "Because we have a professional one dying to treat at least one sick child in this university."

"Ms. Collins," I protested, "I'm not joking."

"Think about it," she argued, "would it make sense if I allowed a lady twice as old as you kids into my class?"

"Well, no –"

"Say no more. I'm doing my duty as a teacher and sending you to the nurse."

"Why?" I argued, "I'm not mad."

She stared into my eyes seriously. "You'll change her life."


	14. Announcement

Just a short announcement to make: 

I AM DEEPLY SORRY that I've not updated for a WHOLE month. I've just realised it'll be a month in a couple of days. And I feel shitty about it. But I've not given up on this story, and I hope you guys haven't given up waiting. Yes yes, you'll probably need a reason. Here is mine. I've had a couple of grueling weeks of exams. And I'm STILL BUSY after my exams ended. I know, school sucks. They just pressurize you even more as you get older. But I just hope that you guys haven't given up on me.

Good news is, couple more days, and a new chapter will be out, and I'll promise you guys spectacular work. I mean, after awhile, I've gotta compensate for the waiting.

Love,

Sharm


	15. Chapter 13 Creation

**Back after a damn long while. I hope you guys don't kill me for my new chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Percy's POV**

"So, Percy Jackson?" The nurse asked.

I nodded.

"School just isn't as easy as it used to be, huh?"

I was sitting in the nurse's office but I was fine. It made no sense. I wasn't crazy. I didn't belong there. I squeezed the sterile sofa below me and watched the nurse examine me slowly. I studied her as she strolled over to her desk and picked up a small black torch.

She was probably going to look in my eyes thinking that I had an eye problem.

Then she would pick up one of those ice-cream sticks and demand to look in my mouth searching for a throat problem.

I mean, it wouldn't be possible finding any immediate external problem on me anyway, because I was perfectly fine.

"Open your eyes, Mr. Jackson," she said gently. She smelled like vanilla.

"Uh, that wouldn't be –"

"I'd appreciate it if you keep quiet and let me do the talking kid," she snapped. "Now open your mouth."

Nurses were so predictable.

"Ms Nurse," I interrupted, "I'm really okay."

"Oh sure," she cooed, "You're just making up excuses so that I won't give you that bad tasting cherry panadol."

"Please," I begged, "let me out. I'm fine."

* * *

><p>That was ugly.<p>

Not as ugly as you coming out of a nurse's office looking like you faked an injury for one of the nurse's lollipops. That was how everyone stared at me. Those ugly, unfair and deceived, faces believing a silly stereotype. There goes my college reputation.

I felt ashamed. Judged. I mean, does Percy Jackson look like a kid to you? How old would you have to be to legally have a lollipop in your mouth?

Then I heard the hooting again. At first a subtle call, later a hawk-like screech. You know, maybe I was mad. I saw myself going back into the sterile smelling white room.

"Over here, Percy."

I followed the voice. The familiar voice that taunted and distracted me. The firm, proper tone of a lady.

I was in a little corner, face to face with a woman vaguely familiar. Intense grey eyes. Long hair with beautiful curls. I saw her in class. But I was wondering why she seemed so familiar even in class. I swear I've seen her somewhere. Her beauty was overwhelming. She walked with firmness so strong that she looked like someone of importance, almost priceless and immortal.

The lady studied me without a word, scanning my body top to toe, as if I was a test.

I finally spoke.

"Who are you?"

There was still a brief moment of silence. She started to circle me, studying my facial features carefully, even touching my hair. She chuckled, satisfied. I was obviously a pleasurable approval to whatever she demanded out of me.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"Oh, I believe we can be a little bit more polite, can't we?" she commented.

"I've tried," I challenged. "You weren't nice."

"You are interesting, young man."

"I want to know why you're here," I interrupted, ignoring her strange, off-topic reply.

"Why am I here?" She looked me into the eye firmly. "Why do you think so?"

"That's why I'm asking you," I hissed, "I don't know. God."

"Try to recall your dream," she commanded.

"What? Now we're talking about dreams?"

"Recall it."

"Ummmm," I began. "Candyland? Warm milk?"

"I don't think that's correct, Percy Jackson," she urged. "Think harder."

Clearly, she was pissed. I was famous for that – pissing people off.

I thought about my dreams a few nights back. One hit me, one vivid dream, almost real. The memories rushed back. The realistic picture played in my mind and I felt myself living in it. There was a voice asking me one question.

"What if you had one chance to do it over?" I recalled, whispering the question to the owl lady.

She smiled, pleased. "That's it."

I froze. "You, know what my dream was about?"

She nodded. I was sensing that this was going to lead to something. I steadied my nerves.

"That dream, Percy," she said, "that was real."

"Hold on," I said, "you have access to my dreams?"

"Not exactly," she answered, smiling.

"Then why…"

"Percy," she said, "I created that dream."


	16. Chapter 14 Do it over

**Guys:**

**I noticed it's been over a year. I've just finished a bulk of my major exams, and I suddenly felt like I shouldn't give up on Three things I love about you.**

**So after such a long while, I don't know if you guys will still read on or have given up on waiting (I hope not), but here's the next chapter. I promise it'll be good. And I promise I'll update after this.**

**Sorry, sorry, for the wait and I won't blame anybody if you decide to stop catching up on this story. But I will complete this even if I'm busy. **

**A note: do read the earlier chapters to refresh your memory before reading this chapter.**

**- Sharmaine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Percy's POV**

I paused.

"Excuse me?" I gave owl lady a stern look. Old lady with an owl creating dreams? I don't think so.

As if the owl lady was able to read my thoughts, she smirked and then smiled sweetly, placing her flawless fingers on my shoulder. "Don't underestimate me, my dear."

She smiled sweetly and patiently while I checked, double and triple checked if she was telling the truth, or if she was real.

"I guess I'm sane," I said innocently, reaching out my hand. "I need a formal introduction, and obviously, an explanation."

**Athena's POV**

I must say, this boy is quite the catch. I know I must sound like an embarrassing mother. But don't worry, I'm not usually that embarrassing, unlike Aphrodite. I don't usually notice boys and worship their good looks, but this boy here, is quite the exception. Worth the noticing. The sea green eyes, black side swept hair, muscular figure. No wonder Annabeth looked at him _that_ way. Pity though, he is rather clumsy and oblivious. I mean, if a man who dated me out fell right in front of me, I'd definitely be more embarrassed than him. Not to mention, there is something about his salty ocean smelling hair that is rather repulsive. At the same time, Percy Jackson feels _right_.

Therefore I have certainly made a decision to give him a second chance at bringing my Annabeth on a proper date, one without stepping on table cloths and breaking plates. My first test for him – buying a cup of starbucks coffee.

* * *

><p>"A mocha frappucino," Percy announced, proudly and confidently showing off his purchase.<p>

"Whipped cream?"

"Absolutely," he confirmed. "Low sugar as well."

"Good, then you've passed my first test."

I shot him one of my most pleasant smiles and waited for him to settle down on the brown couch across me.

"I'm Athena, goddess of wisdom and also Annabeth's mother."

Percy's eyes seemed to narrow when I made that clear. His shoulders tensed, and I could sense strongly his sudden anxiety, the kind of anxiety kids feel when meeting the parents of a crush. Typical.

"W-why? I'm confused ma'am." I watched him swallow and shuffle his feet on the wooden floor below. This boy was nervous alright.

I cleared my throat. "First of all," I said, "relax." His shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Second of all, you have yet to answer my question."

"Question… question…. dream…" He slowly loses himself in his wondering.

"Mr. Jackson," I urged, "do you want to do your date over?"

I know I must have shocked the boy with my sudden arrival and traumatized him with the news of who I was, but boy, does he have to speed up.

"Percy."

"Yes," he confirmed, "I want to do my date over."

"Very well."

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

_Wednesday afternoon, 4:45 p.m., Chase residence_

It's like prom night all over again.

Don't get me started on that.

I studied my bed and sighed. I didn't want to do this, but Thalia got me. I didn't even know how I fell prey to her.

Okay, dress, shoes, hair. God, everything's not in place that I wonder if I'm even Annabeth. I'm not usually like that.

So I've got this pretty velvet black tube dress that stops a palm above my knee, lying on the bed. And I've got a metallic strapped maxi dress, which I've got the perfect shoes for. But then again, they'd be covered by the hem. Urgh.

**Percy's POV**

It's date night all over again.

Ah, that messed up day.

I'm glad to be free of that day. I owe this to Athena. Only reason why it's Wednesday again is because of her. And the only reason why I agreed to this mindless time travel is because of her. The chance to see her again. Annabeth.

I looked at myself in the mirror again. Yeah yeah, I've grown over the years. That I already know. I'm wearing a great suit that I already know. Now, I think of a way to impress Annabeth. Damn, I grabbed a chance to time travel but forgot to grab a chance to ask for hints.

Maybe I just need to be myself.

Maybe I need flowers.

Maybe, forget it.

I guess I'm ready. Again.


	17. Chapter 15 You think me strange

**Guys:**

**Back back with another chapter I'm proud of. I really want to finish this, so keep reading! :)**

**Do remember to review if you want to bash me or hug me.**

**- Sharmaine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Percy's POV**

"Percy Jackson."

See here's the thing about my mom, well, she's sweet, she's the best cook on earth, she gives the best hugs and she's beautiful. But the one thing that's most special about her is… she can hear you. She can hear me sneaking out to the fridge late at night, she can hear me sleep talking from her room, and she can hear me going out for the most important date of my life. And I can bet with you she knows what I'm wearing as well. Sometimes, I try not to believe in magic and myths. But with owl lady showing up (and turning my life upside down) and mom having god-like hearing, I guess I'm forced to.

And this, my friends, is my life. Never normal.

"Mom," I confessed, "I'm going for pretty much the most important date of my life and it would be wonderful if you didn't send me sappy goodbyes."

"Oh."

I think my words saddened her because she solemnly lowered her arms to her sides. She was obviously trying to smile those big, huge, motherly smiles, but she controlled herself even though it was almost impossible. The last words I heard at home were something like this:

"Is she pretty?"

* * *

><p>I called up my best friend on the phone. I was about to ruin his show but I thought I should do it with a little style.<p>

"Grover?"

"You're on your way here right? Please tell me you are. Because –"

"– I freaking need a favour," I demanded, ignoring his question. Then being the great best friend that I was, I decided not to ignore it. "God, and yes I am."

"Good boy. What is it?"

"I need you to place Annabeth outside in the freezing cold."

"Freezing cold? Dude, that's so ungentlemanly."

"Exactly," I cooed. "And I'm about to be fashionably late."

Okay, you guys must be wondering what I was about to do. I can't blame you though, girls love happy endings. I bet you thought I was supposed to make up for my date, I was supposed to be gentlemanly, like, open the door for her, hold her handbag and shit. But wait. Percy Jackson has something up his sleeve and you're about to read it. I'll give you a hint, it involves both making girl and best friend happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

Wait outside the restaurant? I know my gown is impressive and stunning, but I can't help it if my dress is thin, and just well, thin. I might just freeze and die out here in the cooling night, but I decided I'll just stay out there and wait. I hoped he wasn't a good-looking bastard, and I just had one other worry – not stepping on my gown.

"Annabeth?"

I stiffened. I think I heard a voice, a gentle, mesmerizing one. I just reached the restaurant and I guess he just did too. I turned, searching for the owner of this mesmerizing and delicate voice. I searched with much difficulty in the evening darkness but I finally saw someone I hoped was him. Green eyes were my first thought. Then I thought more about the handsome, side swept hair and gorgeous suit.

I think I found my date.

I admit I was expecting him to tell me something absolutely flattering and sweet like, "you look beautiful/stunning/gorgeous/lovely" but his version of a greeting was something I have never heard before in my life.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was an imposter?" was what he said.

I blinked and tried my best to swallow a laugh. "I don't think so," I said, shaking my head. It was hard to take such a good-looking man but not a bastard seriously.

Then it got serious and a little scary because he started telling the future.

He read my mind too. Chuckling (oh what gorgeous chuckles), he confessed, "you think I'm strange." But I found myself willing to listen to him say more, strangely. I had no urge to run away, no urge to tear his suit or strangle him. The urge I really had though, was to get to know this interesting guy.

"You're afraid of spiders, wimps and bastards," he announced confidently but hurriedly, "your best friend is Thalia Grace and this date is a set up, but also something I want to make right. And you have to help me."

"How do y –"

"Do you trust me?"

"Give me one good reason why I should."

"I'm about to give you the best date you're ever going to have."


	18. Chapter 16 Somebody give me an award

**Guys:**

**Lol I was thinking about updating daily so here's the next chapter. **

**It hasn't really been a day since Chapter 15, but I was free and I had time to write, so yeah. Your daily dose of Three things I love about you starts with...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"So you're telling me," Annabeth mused, "to pretend to hate you, hate this date, lie to my best friend, lie to your best friend and basically, just, lie."

Annabeth was good at many things. One of them was concealing the most extreme of feelings. As she observed this special creature insist on his hell of a plan, he reminded her of the time she almost, _almost _gave in to that adorable beagle at the pet shop – charming, sweet, attractive and adorable. The rate at which he was overflowing with these qualities was torturous for Annabeth, because she felt herself beginning to weaken in front of him, and she didn't even know his name.

The truth hit Annabeth hard – the mighty Annabeth Chase was in love, and she hoped he was too.

"Well, kind of."

Annabeth returned from her daze. She comforted him with a warm smile. "Sounds like a plan."

Percy blinked in disbelief and beamed. "You'll do it?"

"Well that's what 'sounds like a plan' means doesn't it?" she snapped. "By the way, I don't think I know your name."

"Percy," he replied swiftly, "Percy Jackson."

"I believe you know who I am," Annabeth teased.

Annabeth took a deep breath and watched as he did the same.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," they said together.

**Percy's POV**

"Test, test, one, two, three!"

"Percy can you hear me?!"

"You there?!"

I was outside the restaurant, about to be 'fashionably late'. Annabeth 'arrived' about twenty minutes ago. My best friend's familiar voice screeched through the earphone cum microphone I was wearing, which almost deafened and slightly annoyed me.

"You'll be communicating with Thalia through this awesome piece of shit for hopefully the next one hour!"

"Not really necessary man!" I shouted back, making sure I was as loud as him. "You'll see why!"

Yawn. Best friends can be gullible. But I do hope my scheme doesn't result in a series of prank wars after this, because I can't have Grover prank me and Thalia prank Annabeth when I ask her out for real. I've never really been boyfriend material all my life, but somehow I feel the need to make things perfect for Annabeth. And I'm going to start doing that with this date. Like I said, this might just be the most important date of my life. One reason why – Athena was watching me intently from the corner.

I looked at my watch. About time I arrived.

"You're late," a cold Annabeth snapped as I entered the restaurant and sat rudely. I was being the most ungentlemanly man I could be and I could tell we were onto a good start. I watched her roll her eyes from the corner of my eye and tried my best not to laugh, which was a challenging task. God damn, this was hilarious.

"You guys ready to order?"

"Ye –"

"Yeah," I interrupted, snatching both menus. "Duh. Me first."

Again I tried not to laugh, because this time, I could hear Thalia, Grover and Nico roaring with laughter, which reminded me of How I Met Your Mother Mondays with Grover. I could also hear "shit, he's such a bastard" and even more laughter.

We were doing extremely well.

"Sirloin steak?"

"OH THAT'S MINE," I demanded obnoxiously, gesturing childishly to my side of the table.

"Uh, I thought that was mine," Annabeth snapped. She snapped well.

"Don't remember," I argued, sinking my teeth into her steak. God, I was such a bastard. "By the way I think I saw a spider on your skirt."

And some more raging laughter from Thalia, Grover and Nico. I think disaster date is about to beat How I Met Your Mother Mondays with Grover. Grover so owes me an award for boosting his views.

I sneaked a peak at Annabeth every now and then while devouring her steak, which I thought was quite an achievement because I was doing quite well looking at the steak more than at her. Honestly, I couldn't help if it she was just so beautiful. Her grey eyes were beyond stunning, her blonde hair was beyond perfect and her athletic shoulders were so goddamn sexy. This was the second time I met her but I haven't had enough. I was in love, and I hoped she was too.

After I was almost done with the steak I asked her another bastardy question while chewing mouthfuls of her steak. "Now what?"

"Now what? NOW WHAT?" Annabeth was so angry it was believable. "In the past fifty minutes I have waited for you to arrive, watched you drink my soup, eat my steak, all while a spider tried to terrorize me. And you ask me –"

"– Now what." I suggested.

And another bulk of mad laughter from Thalia, Grover and Nico. I had never felt better about myself. I could even sense Athena smiling with me from the window. In ten minutes, our 'disaster date' was going to be over and also the biggest correction of the biggest mistake I have ever made. I smiled to myself.

"What are _you_ smiling at?!"

I kind of wanted to mouth, "you", but I guessed it was highly inappropriate at this point. Soon enough though, I could hear "quick, quick, 60 dollars!" and a little bit of sore loser moaning and whining from my earphones. It was time for Thalia to admit defeat.

I turned off my microphone and earphone and seized the chance.

"For the record," I confessed shyly, "I was smiling at you."


	19. Chapter 17 Wise Girl

**Guys:**

**Back with...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

_Wednesday, hidden studio, 8:30 p.m._

"I suck at pranks," Thalia muttered moodily to herself. She swore she saw Nico smile sympathetically while packing up the equipment, which didn't help matters much. "I didn't even get to use the microphone. God."

Minutes ago, Thalia Grace thought she had successfully lured Annabeth Chase into the greatest prank of all time. Her gleeful revenge was short-lived, however, because her best friend had just proudly claimed the full sixty dollars entitled to Disaster Date victims who could last the entire sixty minutes. Remembering Annabeth's Wise Girl smirk vividly didn't make things any better. She just had to come to terms with the fact that Annabeth was the better pranker, and there was nothing she could do about it. So she muttered even more.

"But Perry Jackson was so good…"

"And… the spider.. her skirt, her steak…"

"Maybe he was too good looking…"

Nico wanted badly to comfort her and tell her "another time" but he was definite she would land a punch on him, or strangle him. Well, either one or both. Plus, he didn't mind flustered Thalia. Flustered Thalia was quite cut – _Oh stop looking Nico, _he thought to himself. _Pack the cameras, or no bonus._ He checked hurriedly to see if Grover was watching him day dream and felt his cheeks rapidly turn hot as Grover evilly mouthed "there goes your bonus"with an "I saw that" look.

* * *

><p>"So is it safe to say you don't hate those three things anymore?"<p>

The date of a century, well at least to Percy and Annabeth, had ended some time ago. Somehow, instead of going home like they were supposed to, they ended up on a park bench at the nearby park together. Yes, alone. Together. As the minutes went by, their mutual curiosity grew stronger and they found themselves having endless things to talk about. By now, both had already learnt about cute, clichéd things like their favourite colours, favourite food and favourite animal.

"It was my mother wasn't it?" Annabeth interrupted.

Percy blinked and tried his best to figure out the answer to her question. _Mother…. Grey eyes... now who have I met before with grey eyes…_

"You forgot," she instantly predicted. "I'll give you a hint. She looks like me."

"That's really helpful," Percy mocked. He struggled but finally got a slight clue. Owl lady was probably called –

"Amelia?"

"Athena," Annabeth corrected. "Must have been one of her deals right?"

Percy couldn't believe how spot on Annabeth was. It was as though she could see right through him or predict the future or something. Maybe she was just really smart. Badass. Anyhow, whether it was a gift or practiced abilities, Percy was beginning to worry about his embarrassing feelings for her being revealed. And right now, another thing he was worrying about even more was Annabeth popping that dangerous question. Thinking about it made him a little sick and made his stomach knot. As he pleaded desperately to himself, he felt panic settling in and blood rushing to his cheeks. He wondered how tomato-ish he looked to Annabeth. He pleaded again. _Please don't ask, please don't ask, PLEASE don't goddamn ask. _

"So what did you do so badly that she wanted a do over?"

_Shit, _Percy thought. He turned to Annabeth and prayed to God he wasn't the least bit tomato-ish. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask."

Annabeth smirked playfully and nudged a tomato-ish Percy. "Tell me everything. Now."

"Alright, alright," Percy surrendered. "Only if you promise to tell me why you're so afraid of spiders. And not to laugh. Deal?"

Annabeth hesitated, but only a little. She still tried being confident. "Deal."

"Well," Percy swallowed. "When I first saw you, I don't know how, I kind of like… fell… and the uh, next thing I knew…."

"Yeah…?" Annabeth prompted.

"Well I was on the ground." Percy bit his lip. He'd never felt more flustered or embarrassed in front of a girl. Annabeth stared at him intently through playful eyes as if trying to say "go on" and Percy knew she was not going to rest until the rest of his story met her expectations. He tug on a loose thread on his shirt and tried to avoid eye contact, but no, her intense grey eyes chose to stare him down.

"I created a tablecloth tsunami," he muttered under his breath.

"What? I can't hear you."

"I CREATED A TABLECLOTH TSUNAMI," Percy repeated, and melted in his bench helplessly while Annabeth giggled uncontrollably.

"You promised not to laugh!" Even though Percy pointed that out, it was impossible to be mad. Her laugh was so cute it was evil.

Annabeth didn't stop laughing and smiling for the next few minutes. She tried to recall the last time she felt this happy, but she couldn't. Percy obviously brought her a happiness she couldn't explain, even though they'd just met. And with this hell of a mistake he just revealed, Annabeth thought there was no one on earth who could get cuter than this. He was so cute it was evil.

"I'm sorry," she said finally. "Tell you what – let's use our sixty dollars to do something cool."

Percy couldn't stop grinning sheepishly. "I liked that you said 'our'."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go, chapter 18. :)<strong>

**Do leave some suggestions as to how both of them should spend their next date!  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**- Sharmaine**


	20. Chapter 18 Responsibility

**Guys:**

**My longest chapter yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

It had been a week since the phenomenal and successful introduction of 'The Blue Pie' to Al's, (and three weeks since that special night of course) and the success the special pie had brought to Al's was difficult to measure. For a previously insignificant part-time employee, Percy Jackson had made it big. All it took was his snooty boss accidentally stumbling across Percy sneaking his mom's godlike blue pie into his mouth during working hours. They next thing anyone knew, each slice of the freshly-baked delicacy left the bakery within hours every day.

And that was all it took to make Percy famous and a little bit more well-liked. Well, in the pie store at least. He also couldn't remember the last time he adored and thanked pie so frequently. But one thing's for sure, Percy Jackson's happiness didn't stop here.

**Annabeth's POV**

I kind of should have asked for Percy's number three weeks ago.

See, three weeks ago I went on the biggest date I've ever been on. I met Percy Jackson, and uh, I shall not go into details about him because I might need a book for that. But please, this is _our _secret, okay?

I trust you now, even though it's highly dangerous. He can never ever know. Never. Ever.

Anyway, I should have also asked what he was going to do during the winter holidays because I haven't seen him since the date. It occurred to me a little too late that Grover would know, but I asked him anyway. And now I'm headed to a pie shop trying to find the love of my life. And don't you dare tell anyone I said that. It's just an ordinary day where I'm buying some ordinary pie from an ordinary pie store from an ordinary guy.

* * *

><p>"So what's good on the menu?"<p>

As soon as I entered Al's pies I realised this was no ordinary visit to the pie store. I mean, the first thing I saw was blue pie in the display case, which was apparently Al's crown jewel, but the strangest thing about the store was seeing Percy in a uniform, serving customers in his best fake serious voice. I attempted being a fake serious customer. I sneaked towards the counter as Percy fought with the cash register.

"Welcome to Al's pies," a distant Percy murmured, not noticing me. "Would you like pie?"

"No," I mocked, "I kind of want beef ravioli."

The minute I said that, I noticed a playful expression on his face. I was positive it meant something like, "Oh hi Annabeth."

"Oh, hi Annabeth."

"That looks peculiar," I said, gesturing towards the oddly coloured pie.

"Wait until you try it," Percy suggested with a playful smile.

"Why do I get the strange feeling you're going to insist?"

* * *

><p>Since I met Percy, I have tried a couple of things I haven't tried before. 'Disaster date' was the first. And now this – eating blue coloured pie in the company of the owner of the best green eyes I've ever seen.<p>

"What's the pay like?" I asked Percy while taking my first bite of pie. Percy might have said some of the craziest things I've ever heard so far, but also the most honest. He was right. The pie was out of this world.

"Oh, not much," Percy replied, "but enough."

I fingered the notes in my purse and took out the three week old sixty dollars, beaming hopefully at Percy.

"Is sixty enough to buy some of your time?" I asked, hoping for a swift response. "We've yet to spend it."

**Percy's POV**

So, I just realised something huge was happening. I think Annabeth was just asking me out. Right?

Like, shit, Annabeth's asking to buy my goddamn time. Time, means going out with her, more tummy butterflies and more tummy knots. I really hate those. I was having trouble deciding if I could handle more of Annabeth's mesmerizing glances. My emotions at the time were pretty hard to decipher – I was feeling strangely panicky, but at the same time strongly relieved. Through my previous encounters with Annabeth though, I have learnt something special about her that made the decision for me – that is, it's hard to say no to Annabeth Chase.

I don't know where to begin about how hard it was to escape my boss and my little part time job at Al's. He may have tiny legs and may be round at the sides but I feel like he's secretly able to sprint around the store and catch me at the worst times. I still managed to escape and you should obviously congratulate me. Well, sometimes. Sure I was late for two, three dates, but hey, they were still awesome dates.

Jokes aside I remember having a very special conversation with Annabeth during one of the days.

* * *

><p>"I'm curious," I whispered to Annabeth in the middle of The Hunger Games.<p>

"Shhhh!" Annabeth snapped. "This is the part! This is the part! _This_ is the part I have been sooooo waiting forrrrr."

"Why –"

"Not now Percy." She scolded, punching my bicep softly. "Peenis. Is. About. To. Kiss."

"Can we talk?"

No answer. Another thing I learnt – never disturb Annabeth in the middle of a kiss scene.

When I could finally talk to her seriously she sensed the seriousness and prepared herself like a natural. We went on dates, we had fun, but I sensed we were about to take our relationship to a different level. Our trust for each other was growing, and I believed she knew it too. On that night, it was just the two of us on a hammock in her balcony and the brilliant night sky. Nothing else mattered for awhile.

"Do you trust me?"

"A little better than the first time we met I think," she replied with a warm smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm curious," I confessed. "About your hatred, about your past."

She looked taken aback for a bit, but swiftly gained her composure. She looked as steady as always. She took my hand and beamed confidently. "Where should I start?"

That was the night she added on to my vague memory of her fall out with Luke from eighth grade. Much to my joy, she trusted me enough to let me know the reason behind her hatred for bastards and cowards. As for the spiders, that's a different story completely.

All I could think of right now was that I had a new responsibility – I needed to make a difference in her life and I was more than glad to accept it.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is late, I know. Apologies for my carelessness but I hope this makes up for it! :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Sharmaine**


	21. Chapter 19 My worst fear

**Guys: **

**Here is...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Percy's POV**

It was one of those days where my dreams were more of nightmares.

In my dream I was with Annabeth, but not the usual Annabeth. This Annabeth was horrifyingly upset, which was upsetting. I shuffled my feet while trying to avoid looking at the mess I made. As much as I wanted to explain things I had a feeling Annabeth wouldn't allow it. Explanations were something she had been avoiding since eighth grade.

The deadliness of Annabeth's glare frightened me and her disappointment pained me as well. Annabeth was angry. Really angry.

"I wish I'd known," Annabeth had said, "how much of an asshole you were."

I remained silent, hoping for kinder words. But I then heard a different voice calling my name – Mom's.

I woke with a start. "Mom!"

Mom shot me an impatient glance with her arms folded. She frowned. "If you don't get up now I'm afraid you'll make someone else angry as well, Perce."

Annabeth. We had a date today. Shit.

One more thing before I go – it was also one of those days where my dreams became reality.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was feeling nervous again.

I've been on dates with Percy. I've been getting extremely used to his emotion twisting tactics. But one thing I haven't gotten used to was his surprises.

Yes, I didn't know where we were going today and I didn't know what to expect.

"You'll be fine," Dad comforted, "I mean look at you, you're beautiful even in PJs!"

I forgot I was still in pink and embarrassing sleepwear. My cheeks turned the colour of my tank top. "You're teasing me!"

"Am not," he argued. "I'm aware that clothes don't matter if you're good looking."

He gestured to himself and beamed proudly. "You forgot all _this _attracted your mother!"

"It was because you liked planes, Dad."

Now his cheeks turned red, red with defeat. I smirked with triumph and started planning a good outfit in my head. Maybe I wasn't so nervous after all.

_Central Park NY, Friday, 11:20 a.m. _

"Fourth time you're late," Annabeth teased as she saw Percy approaching. He was desperately trying to neaten his hair, which was obviously a stupid idea while attempting to sprint towards her. The wind obviously made it worse.

"Fourth?" He asked between big breaths and scratched his head. "Not eighth?"

"Not yet," Annabeth replied coolly, "but I wouldn't be surprised if you hit eight."

She took a good look at Percy who was still trying to catch his breath and straightened his hasty looking shirt collar for him. "You look like a mess."

Percy watched the way she delicately and carefully straightened his collar and the way her smooth blonde curls fell onto her shoulders as she did it. He whispered into her ear. "I hope I still make a decent boyfriend."

She pulled away from him and cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Stop flirting," she scolded while trying to hide a smile. "Where are we going?"

Percy smoothly reached into his pocket for two crumpled and soggy tickets. He waved them confidently in front of Annabeth. "I know these are soggy but something told me you love animals."

**Percy's POV**

I stepped into Central Park Zoo today with only one intention in mind – to help Annabeth and spiders make friends.

Now I'm warning you, don't tell Annabeth. She doesn't know. She only thinks we're going to take pictures with squeaky otters and stuff. See Annabeth has an extreme but cute fear of spiders, something I learnt during the best yet worst date of my life (long story). So I've vowed to demolish this awkward fear today and I'm hoping nothing gets in my way.

"Percy did you bring the camera?" Annabeth called out from the penguin exhibit. "That penguin looks like you."

"Oh, uh, duh." I pulled out my iPhone and grinned nervously. "Here it is."

She whined. "I'm not overly fond of phone cameras."

I whined back. "And I'm not overly fond of being likened to birds."

I tickled her and then shuffled swiftly past her and used my phone to snap a picture of penguin Percy. She looked curiously over my shoulder at the picture and tried not to laugh but I retaliated with more tickling. Sometimes I wondered what the public thought of us.

Annabeth shook her head and studied the zoo map on her right. I knew immediately that this was my chance. "How about –"

"– Follow me." I took her hand and prayed to God it wasn't a wrong move. We were about to enter the Great Tarantula Exhibit and there was nothing I could do about it.

The Great Tarantula Exhibit wasn't really cooperating. The exhibit was isolated in an unfriendly corner and its entrance was shaped like the exterior of the cave with its insides looking cold and uninviting. I swear I almost heard it echo _are_ _you sure about this? _I want my girlfriend to make friends with spiders and the exhibit looks like hell – almost as bad as being likened to a flying creature.

"It's dark Perce," Annabeth whispered. "Is this even Central Park Zoo anymore?"

"HI!" A voice called out. It was sweet and friendly but deceiving in the darkness of the exhibit.

"Agh!"

"Welcome welcome!"

"Where are you where are you?!" I responded.

When we saw light again there weren't spiders in sight yet, only a short, plump but friendly looking lady in uniform. Her face was scarcely dotted with pimples but her smile was sweet. I've probably never seen anyone with a sweeter smile. She had a badge on her uniform that read 'Jodie'.

"This is only the beginning of the finest tour in our zoo! Now follow me."

I raised my hand.

"Yes?" Jodie beamed. "I'm always open for questions!"

"Why is there no one here?"

Jodie's smile disappeared. "It is sad," Jodie explained, "but no one really appreciates Tarantulas. Not with the beautiful lions and penguins out there."

I felt a tight squeeze on my hand and then a little moisture. Annabeth let go and smiled. "Jodie, excuse us for a little."

She plastered me against a rocky wall which hurt my back. "Percy, take me out of here now. Please."

"We just got here," I coaxed, "cut the spiders some slack. And me."

"You know I hate –"

"– Is something wrong?" Jodie looked forlorn, like she lost a little of the energy I saw earlier.

Annabeth and I looked at each other, then at Jodie. One look and I knew we made a brave decision together.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I only updated in a week guys :(<strong>

**I guess I can't keep up with the one day promise!**

**But other than that, I hope you've enjoyed that. Keep reading for more! Do remember to review, favourite and follow!**

**- Sharmaine**


End file.
